vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
ALA Arch Part 4
Zentreya went through 3 hours of RP this night. So enjoy. ALA Arch Part 4 VII and Zentreya went on a date, exploring a few worlds, before the Council intervened. Velvet Lounge: Zentreya returned to the Velvet Lounge, speaking briefly to the Don. After conversing with Satchi, Zentreya inquired about the Demon Dogs. She met Edmund (?) and Rixik, asking why Sora Ichi joined, learning that he started the third generation, while the first he was recruited. She was informed that it was originally an army, but now a group of bounty hunters. Zentreya thought for a bit, asking if she could join, but only if she proved herself. She inquired if being a devil counts. "It used to, but not now." Rixik asked why she wanted to join the Demon Dogs, only wanting to join for Sora, to keep his spirit alive. Zentreya admitted she lead an army, but it was 'disolved'. She went on to list her powers. Edmund and Rixik came to the conclusion to give Zentreya a trial run. Zen was introduced to several of the members, Edmund, Rixik, the Don, and Zentreya admitted she fought the god of Madness (LuLu), and saved a child. When asked what she wanted to learn from the Demon Dogs, 'History'. Original Leader: Turns out the Original Leader of the Demon Dogs was none other then Satan himself, who Zentreya believes gave her her demonic powers. They discussed Kirby Nite, then the topic switched to Sora, and how he formed a group in a matter of days, making the Demon Dogs third generation. Discussions continued, until she was finally 'welcomed' into the Demon Dogs with a 'Try not to get killed too quickly'. Don and Rixik welcomed Zentreya to the Demon Dogs, giving her one rule. "Don't give back any lip." After going to the bar, Zentreya encountered Gilgamesh, and the two silently walked by each other. With out even looking at him, Zentreya suddenly walked to the Relaxing Room. Calm Room: Zentreya returned to the Calm Room after so long, looking around. She stopped, writing how she was now, and then started to think rapidly, thinking and venturing to a church. Walking into the church, with teary eyes, she struggled to remember. She nervously approached the alter, looking confused. In confusion, she dropped several items at the Alter, before noticing she wasn't alone. (A creepy ass Ronald McDonald sat in the first pew, starring at her.) She ran to another church, spotting yet ANOTHER Ronald McDonald, drunk on a pew, before walking to the Alter. Once a Bridesmaid, never the Bride: She arrived at the church her and Joey ventured into. Zen slowly walked down the aisle, (ignoring the severed Ronald head on an alter) until she got to 'center stage'. She picked up the same ring she held a cycle ago, starring at it. Then, wrote one day in the air. Followed by a right?. Bridge: Zentreya wandered up to the Japanese Country Side, where Ashunera accidentally confessed her love for Joey to Joey. For some reason, Zentreya started to sob, drawing a ring on her finger. She then started to draw Nez, tears in her eyes. She then drew Hoppi, the innocent Hoppou that risked her life to give information to Zentreya's friends. Zentreya felt the innocence of both fallen comrades fade away as her drawing did. She then drew a likeness of her mother, wishing and hoping that Nez and Hoppi are in a loving mother's embrace. Zentreya turned from the water, falling to the ground, crying. Golden Gates: Somewhere else, a small cat girl woke up, hopping around the heaven's waters happily. Nez felt her stomach, finding no hole where Gilgamesh ran her through. The small Cat girl wandered the flooded halls. Spotting souls flying by her, Nez attempted to communicate and play with them. She then tried to catch the falling feathers from the sky, before continuing on. Nez began to wander towards a swirling vortex of souls, contemplating going through. With a final wave, a very hyper active one, Nez lept through the portal. Cloud Nine: Nez surprisingly, now sat on a cloud, before finding out she can jump big. She started to hop from cloud to cloud. Nez stopped, looking down past the clouds to the Earth below, spotting something that made her stop and think deeply. She hopped to another cloud, waving to something or someone below, trying to get their attention. She then took out her camera, looking into it, as tears ran down her face for the first time in years. Things to Come: Under a Tree: Abysma suddenly awoke, shaking off the dust and dried blood from her fight with the now dead Sora Ichi. After cracking her neck, Abysma gave the bird to the heavens. She then traveled to a place where she adjusted her clothing in the mirror. Darkness: Somewhere in a city, Medusa awoke, her eye illuminated by some unseen force, as she slowly began to walk. She wound up in an odd world, palming a giant crystal, trying to find someone... Madness and Fear: As if sensing the threats rising, LuLu awoke after a long slumber, somehow making it out of the maze in the Renegade's base. Suddenly the words I found you echo'd through the realm. Suddenly, LuLu was grabbed, lifted into the air, as Medusa smirked menacingly at her. Giving LuLu a kiss on the head, before LuLu's body went limp and she fell to the floor. Carmella the Butcher: A lone woman 'awoke' in a hall that was twisting and turning with madness. Brandishing her cleaver, Carmella sincerely grinned at a mirror. Subburban Home: Zentreya, tiredly, walked into the home she was now using as a hide out, confused, tired, and emotionally drained. VII hadn't contacted her, she missed Nez, Hoppi and her mother, and her friend Sora Ichi. She sat silently at the table, staring down at an empty plate. Zen then decided to make food for VII, when he arrives, before making it to the kitchen, sobbing hard. The general was having a break down, frantically telling herself she needs to go to the store. Shopping: Zentreya went silently into the store, browsing, acting like a house wife. Picking up some things, she paid for them, before leaving, and hijacking a mini van, returning home. Pooring cereal into an ashtray, Zentreya set it out for VII, sitting and waiting for his return. Zen then decided to go to her 'other house', breaking into another car and driving off. She then drove her stolen car all the way to Japan where she stole another house. Zentreya explored 'her' house, before venturing outside, to a playground, where she sadly looked on, knowing she can't have legitimate kids herself. She then wrote to herself that Nyami is Xign's child. Zen then sadly wrote she can't have biological children. Sadly, Zentreya wandered back into 'her' house, wandering into the bedroom, breaking down crying on the bed. Writing Nez in the air, Zentreya sobbed to herself. She then wrote I love you, forever, before traveling down stairs, saying she'll wait for VII. MORE TO COME: Trivia * During her RP, she misspelled Hasn't as 'Hasen't.' * Sora isn't actually dead, he's apparently laying low. * Zentreya stole a total of two cars, two houses, and then paid for cereal in a store. * This is one of Zentreya's most emotional, as two fan favorites, Nez and LuLu, are either dead and or retired for good. Nez had a good run, being Zentreya's second ever avatar in VRChat. Though several people have come forward to 'revive' Nez. Category:Events Category:ALA Archs